This invention relates to micropiles and, in particular, to a method of installing micropiles with a sonic drill.
Geothermal heat exchange systems and underground thermal energy storage systems are environmentally friendly, energy efficient, heating and cooling systems. Accordingly, there is a rising demand for such systems for both commercial and residential properties. There is therefore a need for a quick and efficient method of installing the geothermal transfer apparatuses used in many geothermal heat exchange systems and underground thermal energy storage systems. There is also a need for a quick and efficient method of installing underground support structures such as micropiles and anchors which support the buildings housing the heating and cooling systems.